The Senator and the Guard
by joeyf3271
Summary: Anakin and Padme are joined together to fight for Naboo's freedom. Anakin was rejected from the Jedi Order as he was too old to join and has attachments. He instead moved to Naboo on Padme's insistence and became a part of the Naberrie family. Anakin now leads her guard detail as she is a Senator and they are together without the need for secrecy. This is rated T for now.
1. The Senator and the Guard

**This is rated T but may be upgraded to M for sexual scenes mostly, but there may be some violence and swears here and there as well.**

* * *

 **Republic Senate, 24 BBY (two years prior to the Clone Wars)**

I hid my Force presence as I was trained too as I walked next to Padme wearing my Royal Naboo Security Forces uniform and kept my eyes out for any potential aggressors as we were on our way to the Senate Chambers. This is my fourth year as a Royal Naboo Security Forces Guard and I really enjoy it. I was placed on an advanced route considering I was the hero of Naboo when I single handedly destroyed the Droid Control Ship and because of my powers with the Force. They knew it could be used to better protect the Queen then Senator and they knew we were close and we've only gotten closer. It is usually forbidden for Guards to fraternize with their protectees but in this case, they let it slide knowing I was better use to them here than I was elsewhere and because Senator Amidala demanded that I be the lead Guard on her detail. I may only be 22 same as Padme but I am quite extraordinary when it comes to my senses and marksmanship.

"You know, I love doing this but I will never like listening to these boring meetings." I comment as we reach her pod in the Senate chambers and take our seats.

"I am not a big fan of them either but they are important." She replied giving me a look, the look that says deal with it, more or less. "Not to mention, you get to be here with me. We can sit through these boring meetings together."

"That is the only part, I love." I reply with my smile as I remove my hat, I was never a fan of them but they were required parts of the uniform. "I just hate being around these people, most of them are corrupt and backstabbers. You are more likely to become injured or killed here from one of these people than you are on Tatooine."

"Anakin! It is not that bad here." Padme replied with a glare but she couldn't hide her smile knowing what I said was true. "I don't disagree with you though."

I had to laugh, she scolded me then she agrees? "The Republic is corrupt, if everyone was like you this would be a better place but so long as all of these people care more for themselves and money, then the Republic will only go further downhill."

"That is why I must stay and make my voice heard. That is why I try my best to make not only Naboo a better place but also the Galaxy." Padme replied with a sad look on her face as if it is a long shot which it probably is, not that I would ever say that.

"That is why I keep you company and support you when you need it." I said with a smile as I wanted to reach out and grab her hand but the Senate is in session and it wouldn't be professional and we need to remain professional here. "Otherwise I'd have gone insane by now. Did you ever think of becoming Chancellor?"

"That is why I love you, Anakin." Padme said with a smile that made me want to grab her and pull her to me to make love but AH! I can't! "I have thought about it but I don't know. I'd be even more busy and there'd be less personal time between us."

"Oh, well when you put it like that..." I said diverting my eyes and looking down. "I hope you don't get elected then."

"Aw, thanks!" She said sarcastically but with a smile.

"No problem, Senator, anytime." I replied as she diverted her attention back to the Senate meeting with a big smile on her face.

* * *

My life before meeting Padme was interesting but not in a good way. I was fourteen when they arrived at Watto's shop looking for parts for their Royal Nubian starship but only had Republic credits. I offered to race in a podrace for them and I won, like I did the five years before that and they won the money and they were able to get their parts. Everyone smart put their bets on me and it was a no brainer, I had skill and the Force but they didn't know about the Force.

I loved her even when I thought she was just the handmaiden, afterall I was only the slave. I was freed by the Jedi Master, Qui-Gon Jinn who had a side bet with Watto, I still have no idea what that bet was exactly, but we went on and flew to Coruscant. On the flight there is when I gave Padme the japor snippet that I made just for her, something that she'll have that would always remind her of me.

It was tough saying bye to mom but I was fourteen and that was my chance to get off that sandy rock and my mother was proud of it as was I. We went back to Coruscant where Master Jinn reported to the Jedi Council with Jedi Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi and they tested me. I passed the test but was rejected because of my age and attachment to my mother. Qui-Gon asked them to reconsider and they agreed to reconsider as we had to go to Naboo to protect the Queen as we tried to help her free her people from the evil Trade Federation.

I was ordered to stay in one of their fighters and I did with Artoo Deetoo and I brought the fight to the Trade Federation when I flew the fighter up and drove it right down their throats. Then I was only a kid who loved to fly but never flew a starship but with Artoo's help it was easier. I flew right down their throats when I flew through the hangar bay and fired on the droids and ended up firing on some sort of power generator that caused secondary explosions throughout the ship. It was an accident and a great shot but the Jedi would say it is the will of the Force, as they say about everything.

After that I became renowned on Naboo and was named a hero, I didn't feel like one. I just did what I could do and that saved the planet because without that ship the droids on the ground were deactivated and became dead, scrap parts. The Gungan Army was surrendering and Jedi Master Jinn was killed by the Sith Lord, Obi-Wan was alright and killed said Sith Lord but Padme and her people were captured by the droids. With the ship being destroyed, they had the upper hand and were able to reclaim and free their planet from the Trade Federation. It was a great victory.

Then Obi-Wan tried to take me as a Padawan as Master Jinn requested he did but they refused and he agreed, he wasn't experienced enough to train me, I was too old and I had too many attachments, Mom and Padme, but they didn't know about Padme.

Since they rejected my admittance into their exclusive order, Padme asked if I would like to stay on Naboo and I was ecstatic and accepted her request. Her family welcomed me with open arms and I moved into her family home. Her parents treated me like one of their own, they said they wanted a son but never had one and they treated me like the son they never had. I was grateful and I was admitted into the Royal House of Learning to gain an education and it was a very private and expensive school but I received a scholarship and was allowed to attend for free because of my status as the Hero that saved Naboo. I was granted full citizenship rights and when I turned eighteen, I joined the Royal Naboo Security Forces and was trained in their ways.

Training was easy and I was a natural at it. I went through an accelerated course and was immediately placed on Padme's detail when she was Queen for her last term of her being Queen. Then when she became a Senator, I became the lead Guard, per her request and they couldn't deny her, they tried but I proved myself over the years and they agreed to it.

Over the years though on Naboo, I didn't feel right with Padme's family taking care of me. I needed to raise my own money for myself and to free my mother, I decided to work for my money while attending school. I did odd jobs, I was a natural at fixing things and making things and that is what I did. Over the four years of doing that I had saved more than enough and I was ready to free her. I took the trip with Padme, I insisted she not come but she wanted too, so she did. It was a very short trip since Naboo and Tatooine are practically neighbors and when I got there I found Watto to be a mess.

He told me that he sold her and it wasn't personal but that she was sold and freed and even married the man who purchased her. I had bittersweet feelings about that since I wasn't sure if she married him on her own freewill or was forced to as part of the arrangement, but I was happy to find that they did love each other and that she was no longer a slave.

I didn't like that she was living on a farm and was so far away from the nearest city especially with Tusken Raiders around and that is when I trained her to use a blaster as I happened to carry a spare blaster, and still do. I trained her to use it and made her promise me that she'll keep it on her and use it if she ever had to defend herself and she agreed but I know she'll never shoot anyone even if she did have too. I wanted her to come back to Naboo with me but once I saw how happy she was, I just gave her a holocomm to keep in touch with me and since we weren't far away, communication shouldn't be a problem and it wasn't.

We kept in touch and I visited her when I could but she was very happy to see me and cried like she did when I was freed. She saw that I was happy and I saw that she was happy, it was great. We both had what we wanted, it was a big change from just the four years before. We stayed for a little while before we had to get back to work but it was worth it, we both had lives of our own and didn't have to continue to worry about each other, it was a relief.

* * *

"Anakin." I snapped out of it when I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned and looked up to find Padme looking down at me. She looked worried, "are you coming?"

"Oh, yes." I said realizing the meeting was over and I stood and walked out of the pod with her and back into the corridors of the Senate building.

"Are you okay?" She asked watching me the whole time, scrutinizing me as she did to see if I was lying or hiding something from her.

"Yeah, I was just daydreaming, that's all." I replied as I placed my hat back on and snapped back into guard duty, scrutinizing everyone that walked by or got too close to me or the Senator. "Are we done for the day?"

"We are, I just need to go back to the office first then we can return to my apartment." Padme said with a smile as she turned her back forward and I felt her concern for me through the Force.

"Padme, I am fine." I assured her. "I was just so bored in there and was daydreaming about the past eight years. They were quite wonderful."

"That they were, I am happy that the Trade Federation invaded my world, only because it brought us together." Padme said with a smile that made my guard appearance melt, I had to look tough but couldn't around her. Just her presence makes me... something, I don't know the right word to describe it but everything feels right like it is meant to be this way when I am with her and that is how it will remain as long as I have anything to say about it.

"I agree, or I'd be stuck on that sand rock for the rest of my life." I replied with a smile of my own, she calls it my evil smile because she is always under my spell when I use it and usually have ulterior motives, which I do. "I don't know what'd I do without you, my Angel."

"Or I without you." She said as we reached her office and entered as she looked through her schedule for tomorrow and took a few datapads and we left for the speeder to return to 500 Republica. "Let's go home, shall we?"

* * *

"You know the drill, go to your posts." I ordered the rest of the guards as they weren't needed here in her apartment. They set up outside her front door and all along the corridor and various access points. They all knew of our relationship and it was no secret from anyone, even other Senators knew of it and the same with the Jedi. "Now I can get rid of this ridiculous hat, I don't know how anyone wears it. It is comfortable but it is awkward in appearance especially here on Coruscant."

"You know Naboo and tradition, that is how it was for years now." Padme countered and boy did I know it. Naboo loves tradition and changing things there takes longer than it does for a Hutt to move a meter.

"Yes, I do." I replied with emphasis. "I didn't before but after going to the Royal House of Learning and being around you and your family, I learned all about it."

"Yes!" Padme shouted excitedly. "Mom and dad are all about tradition! Being around them for a day you learn a lot but the four years you were with them and all of the years I was with them, you couldn't do anything if it wasn't traditional."

"Something I never knew until then." I agreed, Tatooine was never traditional and neither was mom. She had no traditions, except birthdays but that is universal for most humans. "Your family is great, they took me in like I was their son and sibling. Even your nieces call me, Uncle Ani. I wonder where they got the Ani from." I said with a playful glare aimed at Padme.

"Wasn't me." She denied awfully. "They love you but how can they not? You stole my heart and you stole their heart. You are an easy person to love."

"Senator, you are entering dangerous waters." I said as I took off my jacket and threw it on the sofa.

"Oh am I, Captain?" She asked placing her hand over her wide open mouth like she was in shock, Captain is my rank as I am the head of the detail and the head of a protection detail is ranked Captain.

"Oh yes, I need to strip search you now." I replied as she took off for the bedroom and I pursued her as I kicked off my boots on the way there. The bedroom door shut behind me as I perused the room looking for her and found she was in the refresher. I opened the door to the bedroom and shut it again as I ran next to the door to the 'fresher and waited for her to exit.

I couldn't move as she exited completely naked, my mouth was just open and I was drooling like an idiot. I was dumbfounded, she never did that before even when we played our various games. "Looks like you beat me to it."

She turned around in shock as she didn't know I was behind her. I smiled as I saw her reaction and her body... she really was an Angel.

"You... you... really are the most beautiful creature in the universe." I said as I pulled her to me and she helped me undress as we were deep in our kiss. "Did I ever tell you that?"

"Oh... only about a million and ten times." She replied as my sweater and undershirt came flying off and I was partially free as she undid my belt and lowered my pants and I stepped out of them. I removed the rest of my clothing as I pushed her towards the bed and then onto it as I fell on top of her, purposefully of course and assumed my position. She may be the boss out there, but I am the boss in here.

I move my mouth and tongue from her lips to her neck, as I admire every centimeter of her body. It truly is a masterpiece yet she doesn't see it the way I do, it is a bit disconcerting, she doesn't believe me when I tell her how beautiful she is even when she just wakes up, her hair might be a bit of a mess from the night before but that doesn't make you less beautiful.

She moans as I work my way around her body and inside her body as I take my time in the beginning not in a hurry to end things, we have all night and it is clear that we are both hungry for each other. This is the first time we've done it in some time but that was because we had to travel around and wasn't here and free to be ourselves but now that we are, I will enjoy our time together as I normally do but this is even better, heavenly even.

"You know Senator, you have been a very bad lady." I said as I made her body mine and started to pick up the pace as she moaned some more, a good moan though and I knew she enjoyed this just as much as I did. This was my time, but there are times that she makes me hers and takes control but not today, not now. I left my binders in my holster on my belt, when they're used it is great but we aren't playing that kind of game now. This was supposed to be a strip search and that is exactly what it is, I am ensuring that she has absolutely nothing hidden on her person and she doesn't, nothing _suspicious_ anyway.

"Oh am I, Captain?" She asked as she moaned louder and louder as I dominated her and if the walls weren't soundproof, which I made sure they were, then the whole planet-wide city would hear what we're doing.

"Oh yes, milady." I reply as I come in for the close, harder and harder, faster and faster and end it in fireworks like the Festival of Light on Naboo. It was truly magical, it felt more magical than usual but it felt like that every time we had sex, every time we were together. "You stole my heart."

"It is only fitting, you stole mine... long ago." She slowly said as she tried to catch her breath as I did the same as we were both sweating from the strenuous activity that is better than any other exercise even better than piloting and that is saying something.

"I agree, it is fitting but you stole mine when I first locked eyes on you." I countered as I looked at her as I leaned my head to the right to look at her gorgeous naked body, we were both naked and not even caring, it isn't like we never saw each other naked before. "Marry me." I said finally, I wanted to ask her for a while now but the timing didn't seem right, but now it did.

"What?" She asked surprised but I felt the happiness inside of her, like she has been waiting for me to ask her.

"Marry me." I replied evenly. "I wanted to ask you a for a long time now but the timing wasn't right but now the time is perfect. I want you to be Padme Amidala Skywalker, I wanted it ever since we first met."

"Well, I was waiting for you to ask me... I was beginning to think I was just your plaything." She said with a serious face and I don't know what my face looked like but then she started dying laughing, I eased and joined her.

"Is that a yes?" I asked wanting to know before we go back to exerting ourselves.

"That is a yes." She said as she sat up and lied on top of me and didn't give me anytime as her mouth descended on my own.

"That's great!" I replied as she was ready to dominate me this time and I was eager to let her.

* * *

We woke up bright and early as the alarm sounded and I turned it off using the Force as I looked over at my Angel and smiled when she opened her eyes.

"Morning, Angel." I said as I woke up like a new man.

"Morning, Ani." She replied with a smile and damn! She is too perfect, I don't know if I deserve her but the good thing is she loves me as much as I love her.

"Back to reality today, eh?" I ask as I sighed. "Last night was..."

"Magical." She said finishing my sentence and I just laughed.

"That describes it perfectly." I agreed. "Speaking of which." I said as I used the Force to call my pants to me and they came in a hurry and I reached in my pocket and pulled out a little red box and handed it to Padme.

She smiled and opened it and gasped when she saw the ring. It cost a lot of money, several paychecks but it was worth it and it was one of the finest made on Naboo. "Ani, it's beautiful." She said with tears beginning to appear.

"I'm glad you like it, I had it for like a year now." I said as I let out the nerves as I was relieved she said yes and relieved that she liked the ring.

"Really? A year? I would've said yes then just like I did last night." She informed me and I knew that but I wanted it to be special and perfect.

"I didn't want to just throw it out there. I wanted it to be special and perfect and after our fun, it felt right." I admitted aloud, I already talked to her parents about it and even Sola and Darred and my own mom and they've been waiting and thankfully they kept their mouths shut about it. That wasn't an easy task, especially not for Sola but she did. "This feels right."

"Yes, it does." She agreed and sat up with me and we started kissing, man if it was like this everyday, I will be a very happy man, I'll even tolerate the idiotic corrupt Senators out there without drawing my blasters on them.

"I already got permission from your parents and they've been waiting for me to propose, well everyone already knew." I admitted since there was no point in denying it. "I am just happy no one spilled the caf before I asked, I know that is no easy task for your sister." She died out laughing as everyone knows if you have a secret do not tell Sola, unless you want it revealed.

"I agree, although looking back at it she did almost let it slip out before but she caught it and I didn't know. Although I have asked them why you haven't asked me yet and they said not to worry, there was no rush. We don't have to be married to be happy." She said and I couldn't help but smile, she was waiting for this eagerly as I was.

"Now comes the fun part, telling our families and then planning the wedding. I hope you don't invite the whole Senate, it would cost a lot then." I said with a suspicious look on my face glaring at her and she returned it. "And there would be numerous altercations."

"You know... I was planning on that." She said then rolled her eyes. "I wasn't thinking anything drastic, just our families and closest friends. Of course me being the former Queen and current Senator, there will have to be some politicians but only those I can tolerate without feeling the need to pull my blaster out of my purse and shoot them."

"Senator! That is the... hottest thing I think I ever heard you say." I say with shock before laughing. "We were definitely meant to be together."

"You think so?" She asked raising her right eyebrow.

"Nope, I know so. The Force told me along with my brain and... heart and soul and my whole being." I said without exaggerating, I knew we would be together, I am just happy that it happened the way it did, it was perfect.

"We should get ready, we have an even busier day ahead of us now." She said as she walked towards the 'fresher still naked and I couldn't help but just stare at her perfect body. She is definitely an Angel. "Care to join me?"

"I thought you'd never ask, Senator." I said with a smile as I entered the 'fresher behind her and we started the water based shower and waited for it to get hot. We didn't need to get undressed since we already were but we did take the time to brush our teeth and make out before stepping in the shower. "I don't know how you're still alive. It is so hard to concentrate with an Angel always in my presence. It is a good thing I am Force sensitive and am alerted before anything potentially dangerous happens."

"I don't know either, but I do know that they won't have it easy trying to kill me, I have too much to live for and being with you, I have everything I need." She said as we were kissing under the steaming hot water that was hitting us in our faces but we didn't care.

"I agree, they'll have one hell of a fight on their hands." I agreed as I wanted to bring her back to bed, but that'll just have to wait.

* * *

The day went by without a hitch as we did everything we needed to do and made our way back to the apartment when we decided to eat and inform our families. Padme dialed her parents on the holocomm as she sat on my lap as we waited for them to answer.

"Padme!" Sola said answering the comm. "Hey Anakin!" Sola said recognizing me next to my Angel.

"Hey Sola." We returned in unison as Padme showed her sister the rock on her finger, the fine diamond rock.

We had to jump back as Sola screamed and we fell out of the chair and onto our backs as Sola disappeared, I thought my eardrums broke. "Damn, she has a good set of lungs on her." I said fully knowing that but the holocomm should've filtered some of that out but didn't.

Padme laughed as we lied on our backs with her hair practically covering my face and we sat back up and off the chair as I stood it up and we retook our seats. "We should be used to it by now."

"Yes, we need to wear earplugs before telling her anything again." I said and laughed, that was Sola. Even louder in person but that scream was a surprise, well the sound was, the scream wasn't.

"Padme! Anakin!" Jobal said as she and Ruwee made an appearance on the holocomm. "I see you finally proposed! I assume it was as special as you wanted it to be?"

"Even more so! It was truly magical." I replied with a smile as I could tell her parents and obviously her sister were happy that I finally popped the question, it was Sola who helped me pick the ring saying you need at least two months worth of pay to buy a wedding ring and even more depending on how much you love them but I think she was pulling my leg on that. It cost me four months worth of pay but considering my apartment was in the Palace when I was on Padme's detail as Queen then I moved in with her when she became a Senator here in Coruscant, I had the money to spare plus I still had my room at the Naberrie's home which they told me to keep. My basic needs were met and I had enough credits to spend on whatever I wished. But a wedding ring for my Angel, it was worth every credit.

"That's great!" Jobal replied with a smile and Ruwee even smiled. Before I met him, Padme told me stories about what he did to Darred by showing him his blaster collection and intimidating him but he didn't do that with me, maybe it was because I was the Hero of Naboo or he just liked me more, but he was accepting and welcomed me into the family with open arms. I know Darred was jealous of that but Sola is the older sister and it must've been hard for him to realize his children are all grown up but he trusted Padme's judgement since it was perfect and it worked out well.

"Well Anakin, now you really are our son. Welcome to the family, again." Ruwee said with a smile.

"Thank you, Mister and Misses Naberrie." I said even though they told me to call them Ruwee and Jobal, I still can't. "For everything. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for either of you."

"That's nonsense." Jobal said with a wave of her hand. "You are a bright young man, Anakin. Brave, strong, intelligent, extremely handsome and compassionate, you and Padme belong together, we knew it since we first met you and we saw the way you both looked at each other. We knew this day would come."

I felt my face turn red, I rarely blush and even when I do it is usually masked behind my tanned skin but I could feel it. "Nevertheless, you've supported me when you had no need too. You welcomed me with open arms and welcomed me into your family, I never had that. It was nice being a part of a family, before it was only my mom and I and life wasn't great. But then, everything was perfect."

"You don't give yourself enough credit, Anakin." Ruwee said. "You saved our planet when you had no need too, yet you did while putting your own life in danger. You and Padme belong together and are perfect together and I don't say that lightly but I don't think Padme could ever find anyone better."

I am a strong man and never cry but that got some tears released before I quickly wiped them away.

"Dad, you made him cry." Padme noted, as I laughed.

"Yes, it just feels nice hearing that. I don't get it enough and have always felt lesser since the Jedi rejected me and before that I was a slave. Not very ideal but I am happy the Jedi rejected me or we couldn't be together." I admit but still feel less seeing the Jedi Padawans and Younglings so small yet they became Jedi because they were found at a younger age. You can't tell someone something then reject them, it is wrong. But I moved on from that and I will prove the Jedi wrong every day and never dwell on something I never truly wanted, I always had attachments that being my mom and then Padme. I would never give up either of them and especially not for the Jedi Order.

Padme pulled my head to her chest and placed her hands around my head, "he is a little hard on himself. He doesn't feel worthy of being with me even though I tell him he is more than worthy. He had a tough life yet here he is doing the things hes doing."

"I agree." Sola said popping her head back into view. "You are worthy Anakin and don't let no old Jedi Masters make you feel less than who you are, they lost a great asset and that is their loss and our gain. I am happy they didn't take you in or we'd never know you and we all love you here."

I smile, "thanks Sola."

"No problem, little brother." She said as she's said many times before, I am little brother and Padme is little sister. It makes our relationship seem like... I won't say it since there are no actual biological ties, until we have kids anyways.

"When are you coming to Naboo?" Jobal asked changing the topic, finally.

Padme looked at me and I looked at her and shrugged, it was up to her. "Soon, I will let you know tomorrow."

"Good, then we'll see you soon." Jobal said happily. "Take care of each other and we'll be waiting for the call and congratulations you two."

We thanked her and ended the holocomm call as we called my mom and was connected in a matter of seconds.

"Anakin! Padme!" Shmi... mom, said as she answered the comm and was immediately excited to see us.

"Hey mom, Padme said yes." I said as Padme showed her the ring and of course she already knew what I was talking about.

She did what I expected and cried and pulled her hands up to her face as she cried tears of joy. Seeing her cry was bringing tears to my own eyes, Padme's too. "It's about time." She finally muttered and then laughed.

"Yes, I told you I was waiting for the perfect moment and that was last night." I said thankful that no one asked what that moment was but even if they did we'd have to lie about it, its a little too personal to say to family and friends.

"Great! I am so happy for you two! I am still waiting for Owen to grow a pair and ask Beru." Padme and I both cried out in laughter hearing mom say that, she usually never does, well she _never_ does.

"Well, you know Owen..." I said as I noticed him in the background.

"What about me?" He asked as he came closer.

"Hey... Owen." I said nonchalantly as I tried to refrain more laughter but I couldn't hold it in and Padme and I laughed some more and even Shmi was laughing as Owen had no idea what was so funny.

"What's so funny?" He asked not enjoying the awkwardness he just walked into.

"Nothing, don't worry about it..." I couldn't even say it with a straight face as I laughed some more. "Mom, I'll comm you tomorrow. We'll have to come see you or you come see us, maybe we can meet on Naboo with Padme's family?"

"That's a great idea." Padme said as we controlled our laughter, temporarily. "I'll arrange it with my family tomorrow, I know they're eager to meet you Shmi and of course Owen, Beru and Cliegg."

"It sounds like a wonderful idea." Mom replied as she also composed herself. "I look forward to hearing from you. Congratulations you two, talk to you both tomorrow!"

I ended the call and we both cried out in laughter again as we stood and made our way out of the kitchen. "That was hilarious."

"Yes, it was." Padme agreed as we continued to laugh, just the fact that mom said it was hysterical. She was the last person I expected to say it but she did have a point they were together far longer than Padme and I were. "Owen had no idea."

"No he didn't, that made it all the more hilarious." I agreed as we started to compose ourselves as my stomach started to hurt from laughing so hard. "I think a family party on Naboo would be great."

"Me too, we'll be getting married and that brings our families together. It is only suiting that they officially meet beforehand." Padme said as if she was reading my mind instead of the other way around.

* * *

 **A/N: This is obviously AU where Anakin was rejected from becoming a Jedi and he is the same age as Padme. All of the dates stay the same except Anakin was born in 46 BBY instead of 41 BBY. Anakin was taken in by Padme's family and was a renowned hero of Naboo for destroying the Droid Control Ship. He attended school at the Royal House of Learning which is the most prestigious and expensive schools in the Galaxy and even the Jedi Order sends their Padawans there to learn. Anakin attended for free and became a citizen on Naboo. Shmi is very much still alive and married to Cliegg as they live in the moisture farm with Beru and Owen. Anakin is a Royal Naboo Security Forces Captain and the lead guard on Senator Amidala's security detail. Everyone in the Security Forces and everyone in Naboo mostly know of his Force abilities but most don't know outside of them, the Jedi obviously know as well as his family but other than them it is a secret and he conceals his presence.**

 **It is two years before the Clone Wars (Episode 2) begins and Anakin and Padme are both 22 years old.**

 **Please let me know how you like it! Thanks!**


	2. Naboo, Part 1

**This is rated T but may be upgraded to M for sexual scenes mostly, but there may be some violence and swears here and there as well.**

* * *

 **500 Republica, Coruscant, 24 BBY**

"You ready, Angel?" I asked the one and only as I believe we packed everything we needed into the speeder before taking off to the starship to leave for Naboo but Padme likes to pack more than she needs to pack especially considering most of her belongings are already on Naboo as are mine. I am just glad she decided to leave the kitchen sink in place and not bring it along for the ride.

"I believe so." She replied as she looked around the apartment, I gazed at her with my eyebrows raised as I cleared my throat. "Yes, let's go."

"Fantastic!" I said happily with a smile as I offered her my arm and she looped her left arm in my right arm and we walked to the veranda and boarded the speeder. I flew it to where our ship was docked and I parked the speeder as the other officers helped me bring the luggage onboard the Royal Nubian starship and I looked at them. "We're taking off with the normal detail. The rest of you know what to do. Lieutenant Dash, hold down the fort while we're gone."

"You got it, Captain." Dash replied with a smile as I walked to the pilots seat and Padme sat in the copilots seat and the two other officers sat in the back as I raised the boarding ramp and requested clearance to depart as I powered up the Royal Nubian Starship and performed my normal preflight check, it was already cleared but I like to check for myself.

A few moments later, I was granted clearance and I flew out of the hangar and out of the Coruscanti atmosphere and into the blackness of space. I plotted the course for Tatooine as we were scheduled to pick up my mom and the Lars family before going to Naboo and I punched it into hyperspace.

"We have some time to kill." I said as I knew it took quite some time to reach Tatooine from Coruscant. Flying this course before, I knew it took about six hours and I was scheduled to meet my family at their farm within the next ten hours which should be shortly after noon, Tatooine time.

"That we do, however we have company." Padme said motioning to the guards and I gave her my evil smile as I forgot about them even though I'm used to it.

"We do Senator, I like the way your mind thinks however that isn't what I was talking about." It was, I lied but she doesn't need to know that but I know I gave it away when I turned my eyes away from her and looked straight ahead at the blue hue that the hyperspace dimension appears to be.

"Right." She said with a _I'm sure you did_ , look and a smile.

"You know me too well, it's scary." I thought as I looked at her, I can't stand it! I can't look at her and not be infatuated by her spell, if she isn't an Angel then that is even scarier. "I don't even think we need to talk to know what the other is saying or not saying."

"You're not that hard to read, especially not after all of these years." She replied with a smile, it was true. Over the last eight years, we did spend quite a lot of time together even as she served as Queen, which was all eight of these years until just a few months ago when her term ended and she became Senator. Even after our first encounter where she posed as a handmaiden, which are Naboo Royal Security Forces Officers assigned to be her bodyguards and doubles, when the time comes, she still pretended to be one of them. I remember when we would go on vacations when her double went on for public speeches and appearances while we enjoyed ourselves off-world or at Varykino, the Lake Country home.

"Neither are you, my Angel." I countered with a smile of my own, which was also true. Maybe it was my Force sensitivity but I always felt vibes from her but I never tried to read her mind just what she was feeling and thinking aloud, I always had easy access to that line of thinking. "Do you think our families will get along well?"

"Of course." She replied confidently and I agree. "Our families may be different but they're not that different. They both have you in common."

"That they do and your family is great anyways, I mean they took in a complete stranger." That being me, of course.

"You weren't a complete stranger to me," she said with a glare, "well... not completely."

I laughed aloud as she was right, we only knew each other for a whole two days but those two days were enough to make us fall in love with each other. "That is the only way to meet new people." I mumble, I had nothing else to say on the matter.

"Indeed, it is." She agreed with a smile. "But what I was getting at is you were a stranger who put your life on the line more than once to help me and my people. If you hadn't, then I don't even want to know what life would be like. I learned all I needed to at those moments. Not to mention you are quite handsome." She said with a blush, it was always funny seeing her blush, she did at those first few days of our meeting and she still does today, its cute.

"Well, Senator. Don't get all mushy on me." I teased her as I looked at the navicomputer and keep track of our location through hyperspace. "I don't think I need to tell you for the what... million and eleventh time? But you are the most beautiful creature in the universe, Senator. I am a very lucky guy and I would gladly put my life on the line to protect you, at any and all costs. Not only as your Royal Protector but also as your Fiance and soon to be husband."

"I still like hearing you saying that, Ani." She said as she stood and walked over to me and sat on my lap and leaned her head against me as I held her tight, I inhaled her scent as it was heavenly just as she was.

"Well, you better get used to it." I replied with a smile. "For as long as I can speak, you will hear me say it all the time."

* * *

 **Tatooine, 24 BBY**

"And here we are." I stated the obvious as I hit the button to exit hyperspace and I manually piloted the ship as we flew directly to the Lars Moisture Farm. It wouldn't be long and it should only be a matter of bringing them and their luggage onboard and then flying the whole two hours to Naboo.

"Just as I remember it." Padme said as we both looked out the cockpit window and down at the sandy desert planet below, it looked foreign as I am used to being on Naboo but it is an uncomfortable reminder of my life before leaving.

"Unfortunately." I said with a sigh as I can't stand to think about what life used to be like here. It wasn't pleasant. "However, we will only be here for a short time and not have to deal with any of the vultures that live here."

"You really don't like it here, do you?" She asked as she looked at me from the co-pilots seat as she buckled up as we entered the atmosphere.

"Well, it is no Naboo." I said with my eyebrows raised, "life here wasn't very pleasant for me. Naboo made me realize how uncivilized life really was on Tatooine which was why I wanted to bring my mom to Naboo but her circumstances changed and she didn't want to go. Who was I to force her too?"

"Well, at least she is happy." Padme reasoned and I agreed which was why I allowed her to stay, but in reality it wasn't like I could force her to come with me against her will. "That is all that matters, isn't it?"

"Yeah, at least she is happy." I replied with a smile. "I am happy that we're both in a better place, I just don't like where she is. Tatooine is dangerous and where she lives, there are a lot of Tusken Raiders and they are quite vicious. I trained her to use the blaster, as you remember but she wouldn't use it. I just hope she never finds herself in a situation where she would, if anything happened to her, no one will be safe from me."

Padme gave me a look as I refocused on piloting and prepared to land as I released the landing gears and touched down softly and lowered the boarding ramp as I saw mom and Owen outside the farm or house, really. I looked to Padme as we unbuckled and we walked out of the cockpit and down the stairs as we descended the boarding ramp and Shmi and Owen greeted us as we stepped foot on Tatooine.

"Mom!" I said as I gave her a nice big hug and held her for a moment before I realized I was crushing her. "Sorry, maybe that was a little too tight."

"Nonsense, it is never too tight." She replied as she moved on to greet Padme, whom she remembered from eight years prior and the four years prior.

"Owen, it is nice to see you again." I said diplomatically, in reality we never really saw eye to eye. He was a farm boy who worked on his fathers farm his whole life and I did not. I am adventurous and he is not, he is basically the complete opposite of me, I am fun, he is boring. Not much more to add to that.

"It is good to see you too, Anakin." Owen replied as we shook hands as Beru and Cliegg exited the house and made their way over to us. "I never learned what was so funny."

I had to refrain myself from laughing and was saved when Cliegg and Beru reached us, "Cliegg, Beru, it is a pleasure to see you both again." I said with a smile. Cliegg, is an alright guy and Beru is a shrub for wanting to be with Owen, I don't get it she is a pretty good looking lady and she is with this guy? I don't get some women, well most women but I don't try to understand them either, it would only give me a massive migraine and I have enough on my plate to contend with.

"Welcome back Anakin, I hear congratulations are in order." Cliegg spoke first and I smiled and nodded.

"That is correct, Padme and I are getting married. Later than I originally planned but I was waiting for the right moment and we are both busy people, the right moment came the night before I told mom." I reported in my regular guard voice, the voice I started using when I joined the Royal Naboo Security Forces and started to speak differently and even started to talk like a Nubian (Nabooan, just Nubian sounds better to me), of course my change in speech happened while attending school but it changed even more being a RNSF Palace Guard. "I bought the ring over a year ago but the timing wasn't perfect, I am a perfectionist and I wouldn't have the proposal to my Angel be any other way."

 _"If only Owen thought that way."_ Beru said quietly but we all heard her, I hid my smile as she looked away thinking that it was quiet enough but it wasn't.

"So, are you all packed and ready? The Naberrie's are waiting for us." I said changing the topic and trying to get out of here as fast as possible. "We have quite a bit to do before we meet up with them but I know you'll enjoy your time on Naboo. It is a very beautiful place."

"We started to pack right after Shmi told us the plans." Beru said with a smile. "I can't wait to see Naboo."

"Same here, from the holonet it is hard to imagine the beauty especially living on this desert planet." Cliegg said and he spoke the truth. When I first saw it, I couldn't believe how beautiful it was and all of the water and the civilized feel to it. It was and is way different than it is here on Tatooine, the people being the major difference then of course the geography.

"The holonet doesn't do it justice. I hope you packed some swim suits, you'll want to go in the lake, it is quite amazing." I admit, I was skittish about it at first but then I fell in love with it quickly and being in the lake with Padme, well that was an easy decision to make.

"We did!" Beru said excitedly with a smile as I took the bag from her and walked it to the ship and left it at the bottom of the boarding ramp where my Palace Guards were taking them onboard and securing them in the spare bedroom.

"Ready to go mom?" I asked as I interrupted her and Padme speaking.

"Yes, sweetheart." She replied with a smile and nodded. "We're ready to go enjoy Naboo and meet the Naberrie's."

"I can't wait for you to meet them, they're wonderful people." I said with a smile as we boarded the ship and within minutes we took off as we all mostly sat in the cockpit with the Palace Guards in the back talking amongst themselves. I know they don't want to be here and once we get back to Naboo they will be free to go after Padme and I give our reports to the Queen and my boss, respectively.

"They must be to raise such a wonderful young woman, and then they took you in as one of their own and look at you now. I couldn't have asked for anything more." Mom said and started crying, she is a very emotional woman and more emotional now than ever before.

* * *

 **Naboo, 24 BBY**

Obtaining permission to land was a breeze as we have priority clearance to land at the Theed Spaceport and a shuttle was already waiting to bring us to Theed, the capital city of Naboo and the home of the Theed Royal Palace and of the Royal Naboo Security Forces HQ, where I normally go but not today. My boss is with the Queen and I am meeting with him there, while we do our greetings before being cleared for leave to go to the lake house.

"Mom, Cliegg, Beru and Owen, this is Jamy and Riston." I said pointing to each of them as I said their name. "These are Royal Naboo Security Forces, Palace Guards that are on Padme's protection detail with myself. They will stay with you and escort you around Theed as Padme and I report to the Palace to meet with the Queen and my boss Captain Panaka. We shouldn't be long but I need for you four to stay with my men, if you don't, you will get them in trouble. If you want to split up to do girl shopping and guy stuff, feel free but you need to keep them with you." I ordered as I looked to Jamy and Riston, "don't let them out of your sight. They shouldn't be a problem but they've never been here and I don't want them getting lost."

"We'll stay with them, Captain." Jamy and Riston said in unison as they stood at attention.

"I know you will, when I return you can take your leave. We shouldn't be longer than an hour or so." I told them as I turned and looked at my Angel who was waiting for me and we took our walk to the Palace. We held hands as we walked up the few steps and across the small bridge as we looked to the waterfall ahead and it was truly breathtaking. It was incredibly beautiful. "I will never get used to this view."

"It is beautiful." Padme agreed as we walked slowly to the Palace but fast enough since the Queen and Captain Panaka were waiting for us. "When I was Queen and even before being Queen, I loved coming out here, this view, the waterfall, the architecture it's magnificent."

"Well, that is Naboo for you." I said as I squeezed her hand and pulled her closer to me as we walked side by side making our way closer to the Palace. "Everything in Naboo is beautiful, it is the right planet to house an Angel."

Padme blushed and smiled and for the first time ever she was speechless.

"You alright?" I asked her as she was still silent and I saw a tear in her eye.

"Yeah, yeah." She said wiping that tear away and smiling to cover up her feelings. "I am just happy that you're in my life. Just seeing you and being in your presence is..."

"Magical?" I suggest with a smile as we stop just outside the main Palace doors.

"Yes! Magical sums it up." She agreed with a smile and she pulled me in for a kiss before pulling back and pulling me inside.

"Feel better?" I asked with a smile.

"Yes, I do." She replied with a smile as the Palace Guards brought us to the Queen's office where the Governor of Naboo was along with Captain Panaka and other Royal Nubian Officials.

"Senator Amidala, Captain Skywalker." Queen Jamilia said as we greeted her with our own respective bows as she approached us. "It is very nice to see the both of you again and congratulations. I was wondering how long it would take for you to propose, Anakin."

"Thank you, Your Highness." I said with a smile and laughed, I wasn't expecting that. "I was waiting for the perfect moment when everything was right. As you know, that isn't an easy thing to accomplish."

"I understand, completely." She said with a smile as she turned to look at Padme. "I am glad to see you back here. I know your family is waiting for you and that your family Anakin, is here as well. You both may take your leave and before you leave to return to Coruscant you can give us your respective reports."

"Thank you, Your Highness." We both said as we bowed again and turned and left the room graciously.

"Well, that took longer than I thought it would." I sarcastically remarked as we walked out the same way we walked in.

"I thought she was going to talk our ears off." Padme sarcastically replied, I know she got that from me. When we first met she wasn't as sarcastic but a little bit of me rubbed off on her, well more than a little bit of me, I suppose.

"You know those politicians..." I said as we exited the Palace and admired the view. "Do you want to go for a walk? We only just left them. We could go for a stroll then meet up with them in an hour or so."

"I don't know." She said looking down as we held hands. "Going for a walk with my Fiance or going to catch up with my soon to be in-laws and go home to lake country. That is a tough decision."

"Well, when you put it like that..." I said while doing the same as her by looking down at the ground. "I think maybe we should just go get them... I don't know what'd I do with my gorgeous Angel for a very long hour while we're all alone in Theed..."

"I am inclined to agree." She said in her Senator voice. "And you said that you can't be diplomatic."

"Well, you know what they say..." I trailed off as we ran into an old acquaintance. Padme's former boyfriend, for a very short time, he isn't very fond of me. "Palo."

"Padme, what a coincidence, seeing you here in Theed with your bodyguard." Palo said in his oh-so-annoying high pitched voice that he thinks is so sexy but isn't.

"Coincidence... I'm sure." Padme said uncomfortably as I put my arm around her and pulled her closer to me.

"We have places to be and people to see." I said in a dismissive tone as I led Padme away, something she was eager to do.

"Scared, bodyguard?" He asked which was hilarious and I decided to let the laughter out as Padme knew where this was going. It wasn't the first time we met and isn't the first time he tried to fight me but ultimately lost. I am easily two times larger than he is, in everything, especially strength and intelligence.

"I think you know better than that, _Palo_." I said with a tone that is belittling to him, or that is at least the impact I hope it has on him. "Now, if you continue to harass the Senator and continue to try and win her over which will never happen as she made clear many times before, then we'll have to put a protection order against you and the next time I see you will be the last."

"I wouldn't be so sure." He said as he walked closer to Padme and she stepped back and I stepped between them.

"Walk away, now!" I warned as he looked up at me with a glare, I looked down with my guard face which is my intimidating look to warn people to stay away and think twice before doing something stupid. "Last warning."

"Or what?" He shouted as I smiled and took another step closer to him.

"Go ahead and make the first move." I said again and waited for him to act when he took a step back and turned and threw a punch at me, he aimed for my face but it missed as I caught his fist in my right hand and twisted his arm and pushed him away.

"If you want a fight, then try again." I begged but made it sound like I was being a good Guard as I looked around at the people watching on including a couple of Theed Police Officers and a couple of Royal Naboo Security Forces who aren't Palace Guards but are rather Security Guards which is general law enforcement for the planet but mostly patrol Theed. The Royal Naboo Security Forces is structured weird but Security Guards and Security Officers are different yet sound the same, Palace Guards are different where they only stay in the Palace and secure it along with the Monarch and Senator, Fighter Pilot's who are self explanatory, Royal Navy which patrol the ocean and lakes, Engineers, the Handmaidens who act as doubles and protect the Queen and Senator and then you have the Queen's Honor Guard which escort the Queen off-planet.

I am a Palace Guard and am the Captain of the Senator's Security Detail, that means that it is my sole duty to protect and defend the Senator, at all costs. I love my job and I am doing it right now by keeping this bastard away from my Fiance and Senator. I am well within my rights to harm Palo if I wanted too but for Padme and to leave the old me behind, I am refraining myself unless he decides to make the move.

"That is what I thought." I said challenging him as he stepped back and I watched him until he turned around and started to walk away as I turned around and looked at Padme. "I don't see what you ever saw in that Bantha."

"He wasn't like that before and I was only twelve." Padme said with a smile as we started to walk away when I heard the running behind me but ignored it and pushed Padme away as I turned around quick and threw my right hand out in a fist and punched Palo square in the nose as he fell instantly to the ground with a broken nose as it was gushing blood and it definitely wasn't straight anymore.

"I warned you." I said as I looked around and looked to the Royal Naboo Security Forces, Security Guards and waved them over. "What are you two waiting for? Arrest him and have him treated for his broken nose. I want him charged with attempted assault on me and the Senator. I don't think I need to explain why, do I?"

"No, Captain." One of the Guards spoke hesitantly.

"Then get to it." I said angrily, why would they just stand there when they know who I am? "And if I see that again, you will both be out of a job. Your job is to enforce the laws and handle situations like this before they become situations like this, not to just stand there and watch and wait to be ordered to do your damn job!"

I left them with that as I didn't get their names as I walked over to Padme and put my hand over her shoulder and walked away with her, "are you alright?" I asked as she looked ahead and I felt how nervous and scared she was.

"I should be asking you that." She retorted.

"I'm fine, I gave him a warning and he disregarded it." I said laying down the facts. "My job is to protect you and that is what I did. He was obviously going after me but you were next to me and I have a duty to protect myself when my life is in danger as I can't protect you if I can't protect myself. He chose to act like a jealous immature child and I handled the threat as nicely as I could. I had the right and authority to shoot him dead with my blaster, afterall."

"I am well aware of your authority and powers, Captain." Padme said in her, _don't lecture me_ , voice as we turned the corner and ran into my mom and her family, I don't consider them my family, I don't really know them. "Shmi, Cliegg, Owen and Beru. How are you liking Theed so far?"

"It is truly magnificent!" Shmi said with a smile as she looked past us and saw the Security Guards escorting a bloodied man away. "Looks like he lost the fight."

"Yeah, he should've watched where he was running." I said laughing as I looked at Palo giving me a look that screamed vengeance at me but that day would never come and I turn back to look at mom. "You didn't do any shopping?"

"We don't have any Republic credits." She said and I nodded in understanding, I knew that.

"Right, I forgot about that." I admitted as I looked at Padme and back at her, "well, while we're here over the next few days we'll have to do some shopping. I have quite a lot of credits, I saved up a lot over the years and I still fix and build things while I'm around here and on Coruscant. People like to seek me out to fix things that no one else will fix. Excuse me for a moment." I said as I looked at Jamy and Riston and I walked over to meet them, "you are dismissed. Go get some leave and go home. You need to report back to HQ first and while you're there, I need for you to place a protection order against that man. I don't want him anywhere near the Senator, his name is Palo, I don't know the last. Go catch up with them before they leave and get it then you can go."

"Understood, Captain." Jamy said.

"We'll get right on it." Riston said as they both walked towards the RNSF Security Guards and I turned my attention back to mom.

"Anakin! How is your hand?" Mom asked as I sighed and looked at Padme who just looked back at me.

"It's fine, it isn't the first time I broke someones nose." I said as she took my right hand looked at it as my knuckles were a bit red but not that much, I had a lot of hand to hand training and throwing punches is one of my specialties and always has been.

"I thought you left that life behind you?" She asked referring to my troubled childhood when I sought out fights or got into fights without starting them in the first place. People found my powers to be weird and some called me freaks and other derogatory names and I reacted with my fists in their face, they shut up and I was satisfied and some people say that violence doesn't solve anything. Well, it does.

"That guy is a creep who stalks Padme whenever she is in town. He doesn't like me and knows that Padme and I are together, he belittles me by thinking he is someone famous because he is an artist and artists are popular here as you can see by looking around. He knows of my background and doesn't call me that _name_ anymore, but he used too and he used to make fun of me in front of Padme because she chose me over him when they only had a relationship for a very short time when Padme was twelve." I explained before continuing to today's event. "Before I broke his nose today, I warned him three times to walk away and move on but as we went our separate ways he tried to sneak attack me when Padme was standing with me with my arm over her. I had to push her out of the way and I connected my fist with his face, I am a big guy and trained in hand to hand, marksmanship and a number of other tactics when I became a Royal Naboo Security Forces Palace Guard. My job is to protect Padme and that is what I'll do, he tried to prove he was better than me and I put him in his place. Now he is no longer allowed to go within one hundred meters of Padme unless he wants to be arrested again or deal with me and I won't be so forgiving next time."

I looked to Padme as she talked to the Lars and Beru as I stood with mom as she continued to look at my hand and I pulled it away, "I worry about you, that's all." She said.

"Mom, I worry about you but you don't have to worry about me." I said looking down at her, looking into her soul. "I am a big boy and highly trained, I became Captain not only because Padme demanded it but also because of my skills and of course the Force helps. With the Force and my training on my side, no one will harm me, especially not some bantha that uses his career as a pretense for his demeanor. I mean, he is an artist but he is awful at it. The only reason he continues to do it, is because his family is wealthy but not because of him. He uses his families wealth to make him seem like a player or like he is someone famous and important. In reality, he is just jealous of my celebrity status here for what I did eight years ago when I blew up the Droid Control Ship and became known as the Hero of Naboo."

"You don't have to explain yourself or actions to me, Anakin." Mom said as I realized I did babble, I guess he bothers me more than I realized, I am not in anyway jealous but he does remind of my problems from Tatooine.

"Yeah, I just always seem to find trouble or rather it finds me." I said sadly, I always seem to encounter it. It makes me wonder if I am better off not leading Padme's protection detail, although she seems to encounter just as much trouble as me and she can also handle herself pretty well.

"Oh, Ani." Mom said pulling me for a hug, as I failed to let my emotions get the better of me and I kept my guard face on.

"Mom, I am a Palace Guard, I need to keep my guard face on." I said as she let out a few tears then laughed. "I can't allow people to think I am soft, I have to look tough just like my size. I have to act like a gundark not a eopie." Eopie may not be the right word to use but they are cute and harmless and get sat on a lot, which I do not so I guess it works and mom knows what they are which is why I used that animal.

"Right, honey." She said wiping away her tears and smiling as we rejoined her family, "sorry."

"Alright, lets say we go to the Naberrie household and then we'll all be leaving for Lake Country together, although I believe Sola, Darred and the girls are meeting us there, right?" I said then turned to Padme with my question.

"Yes, she should be there now getting ready." Padme confirmed as we made our way to the speeders, we'll need two of them for the six of us or it'd be a cramped ride and we can afford it.

"Fantastic!" I said happily as we made our way out of the center of town and walked to the speeders nearby to take to the Naberrie household, my house too as I still have my room and belongings there, I just didn't want to say it out loud in front of mom.

* * *

 **A/N: Some of you may think that Anakin doesn't sound like Anakin, as he does in canon and that is true. Anakin being raised on Naboo and living a Nubian lifestyle had a profound impact on him and even gave him a Nubian accent. (I don't know if it is Nabooan or Nubian but I like Nubian, it sounds better.)**

 **Also, did any of you catch my quote from Han Solo? It isn't like Anakin to use phrases like that but that is why I mentioned the note above, it wasn't an exact quote since she isn't a Princess but it's the same nonetheless. Anakin and Padme being together for eight years and not having to keep a secret, along with Anakin not being a Jedi and growing up with Naberrie's for the last eight years, they are very different people than they were in the canon Star Wars trilogies.**

 **For the Royal Naboo Security Forces I am using the following ranks in order from highest to lowest: Captain, Lieutenant, Sergeant Major, Master Sergeant, Sergeant, Corporal, Lance Corporal and Private. For the RNSF, I am making some stuff up too since we don't know too much about them or their protocols, therefore I am taking protocols from the Secret Service and other Protective Details.**

 **How'd you like it? Please review or PM me! Thanks!**


End file.
